


will you marry me?

by planetundersiege



Series: Glimadora Week 2019 [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimadora week 2019, proposal, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimadora week 2019: Day 5: ProposalGlimmer wants to propose to her girlfriend and has to find the courage to do so.





	will you marry me?

Breathe in.

 

Breathe out.

 

Relax.

 

Repeat.

 

Glimmer was shaking as she looked at Adora in the distance. She was sitting on the roof of the castle if Bright Moon, waiting for Glimmer to join her, which she would when she was ready. Adora had not noticed her yet, but was obviously waited. After all, she had been the one asking to meet her up there. She just needed to get the guts to actually do it. They were girlfriends and had been dating for years, but this was another level.

 

She breathed in again.

 

“Okay Glimmer, you can do this. Come on.” she said to herself, and nodded.

 

It was now or never.

 

So, she teleported to Adora, carefully hiding the tiny box, and then smiled at the woman.

 

“Hey.”

 

“There you are.” Adora said. “I’ve been waiting. What did you want to talk to me about?”

 

Wow, she was so beautiful as she was sitting there, legs dangling as she sat by the edge, and her sweet voice was like honey, and Glimmer couldn’t get enough of it. She was flushed red and felt her heart speed up for every second she looked into her sky blue eyes.

 

She had to do it now, before she chickened out. She loved Adora, and had to do it now.

 

So, she showed the box, opened it, and a ring was now visible. An engagement ring.

 

“Adora, I love you, you mean so much to me. Over the past few years I’ve gotten to know you, I knew you were the one for me, I’ve never felt this way before. I don’t just want you to be my girlfriend anymore, I want you to be my wife, I want you to be my queen, ruling Bright Moon by my side. Adora, will you marry me?”

 

Adora looked at her, frozen in the moment, and then nodded, smiling.

 

“Yes Glimmer. I want to be your wife, more than anything.”

 

Next, they kissed. Their first kiss not as girlfriends, but as an engaged couple.

 

This would be the happiest day of their lives, until their wedding day same. Nothing could ruin such a perfect moment as this.


End file.
